1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle including a control device that automatically controls a vehicle speed.
The present application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-178445, filed on Aug. 10, 2012, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as described in, for example, JP H07-008622, a vehicle including a speed control device for performing control to automatically maintain the speed of the vehicle at a prescribed speed selected by a rider (hereinafter, such control will be referred to as “cruise control”) without a rider operating an accelerator operator is known. The speed control device described in JP H07-008622 is structured to cancel the cruise control when the clutch is disengaged while the cruise control is performed.
Also conventionally, a vehicle including an automatic clutch which is automatically engaged or disengaged without being operated by a rider is known. Known automatic clutches include, for example, a clutch which is engaged or disengaged by an actuator such as an electric motor or the like.
The inventor of the present application discovered that, in a vehicle including both the speed control device that cancels the cruise control when the clutch is disengaged and an automatic clutch that is disengaged and engaged in accordance with the rotation speed of the engine, there is a case where the cruise control is canceled against the intention of the rider while the cruise control is performed.